


The Waiting Game

by Julieshadow



Series: The Waiting Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cop!Jared, doctor!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a detective waiting for his career bust and Jensen's a doctor waiting for a promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote. I'd like to think my writing has improved since and can be noticed as you go through the stories in The Waiting Verse.

In his professional life, his personal life and at this moment, for Chad to get back from the bar with their drinks.

Chad Murray, Jared’s best friend, room mate and partner in the Organised Crime Unit (O.C.U) in Austin P.D. Professionally Jared is doing well, he moved up the ranks quickly with Chad by his side and six months ago they were recruited by head of the O.C.U, Jeffery Morgan. All Jared needs is a break in this case and he'll have his career bust so he's waiting.

He's personal life is almost perfect; he followed in his dads and brothers footsteps in Law Enforcement and they couldn't be happier with him. He gets to see his family every couple of months which keeps his momma and sister happy so personally everything is good. He is however, waiting for a certain man to ask him out, so he’s waiting.

The man in question is currently sitting across the table from him, smiling and laughing with his fellow doctors: Chris, Tom and Chads girlfriend Sophia one of the E.R. nurses. Jared has flirted, told Jensen his interest and given him every opportunity to ask him out so now he's waiting.

+++

Jensen is nervous.

At thirty he is in the running for the Head of Trauma position at Austin General. His competition sat on either side of him throwing back beer. Said competition also happens to be his best friends Tom Welling and Chris Kane. The three of them have done their internships, residencies and trauma fellowships together and are now competing for Head of Trauma.

Chris' partner Steve Carlson is the reason they are all out tonight celebrating. Steve has taken the reins from his father of their local bar and is now officially the owner of "Carlson's". He is the reason that Jensen is sitting across from the gorgeous 6 foot 5 frame of the man he wants to date.

 

+++

The night is going well now that Chad has finally returned with the beers. Steve brought a tray of Tequila shots to toast the change of hands of "Carlson’s". 

Chris stands and throws his arm around Steve armed with his Tequila shot, 

“To many years of drunken nights at Carlson’s’ with Steve at the helm!”

Everyone applauds and throws back the shots with shouts of “Here, here!"

+++

Jared is enjoying the night, be it mostly staring at Jensen Ackles but he is having a good night. He is brought out of his thoughts with an elbow to his ribs.

"Dude, just ask him out."

"I don't know if he's interested."

"He is interested; every time he thinks you’re not looking he's staring at you"

"I've flirted with him, told him what I'm interested in for over a year now and nothing!"

"Maybe he is waiting for you to ask him out."

"Or maybe he's not interested."

Just then Jared received another sharp elbow to the ribs this time on the opposite side.

"He is definitely interested. Tom says he never stops talking about you."

Jared rubs his ribs and looks to the source of the offending elbow...Mike Rosenbaum, the local A.D.A and partner of Tom Welling.

"Just because he talks about me doesn't mean he wants to date me."

"It’s a pretty good indication."

Jared knows he is fighting a losing battle with Chad and Mike ganging up on him so he heads to the bar for another round.

+++

Jensen is at the bar ordering another round off of Steve. He is still glancing over his shoulder trying to see Jared when Steve snaps his fingers in front of Jensen.

"When are you going to ask him out?"

"What? Who?"

"The guy you’re drooling over all night, every night you’re here!"

"Jared?"

"Yes, Jared!"

"I want to, but I don't want it to be awkward with the group if he says no."

"He won't say no,"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've worked in this bar since I was 18, I know when someone is interested in someone else plus Tom and Mike told me"

 

"I -"

Jensen is suddenly pushed forward, hearing a winded...

"Jensen! I'm sorry; it’s a bit crowded in here tonight."

Jensen turns around and catches the perfect hazel eyes of Jared.

"No problem man, I'm fine."

"Good, sorry again."

"So are you on drinks duty also?"

“Yeah, I'm not sure it was my round but I had to get away from Chad and Mike. They’re being..... Well they’re being themselves."

Jensen laughs at that, “I understand perfectly!”

Jared gives a laugh as Steve puts two pitchers on the bar and gives Jensen a nudge with his elbow. He smiles as Jensen takes a deep breath and takes the plunge.

"So, Jared, I was wondering... well, hoping you might want to… um… you know... grab some lunch with me tomorrow? Just the two of us?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jared took a seat at a table just inside the door of the diner he had agreed to meet Jensen at. He had arrived twenty minutes early, eager for his date with Jensen. He ordered a coffee to sip on till Jensen arrived.

He wasn't nervous about spending time with Jensen but he was anxious about how it would go. He had been waiting for this for a while and he wanted it to go well. 

When the waitress arrived with his coffee, she asked if he would like to order. He informed her that he was waiting for someone and would order when he arrived.

+++

Jensen zipped up his jacket, grabbed his keys and cell and headed out the door. The diner was only a ten minute walk from his house so he decided to enjoy the day and leave the car behind.

Jensen couldn't believe that Jared had agreed to the date so quickly and eagerly. He was thinking that maybe he shouldn't have been so nervous about asking him but he was still apprehensive. He really wanted this date to go well, he really liked Jared and he wanted this to work out. So yeah, he was still a little nervous.

It didn't take long until the diner came into view across the street. He waited for the walk sign and crossed the street to the diner. Jensen took a deep breath and headed in the door.

+++

Jensen spotted Jared as soon as he walked in. He walked over and took a seat opposite Jared smiling.

"Hey, you been waiting long?"

"Only a couple of minutes, I’ve been looking forward to seeing you." Jared said with a smile.

"Really? I, good, me too... I mean I was looking forward to seeing you too."

Jared smiled as Jensen cheeks turned a rosy red. God he was bad at this. He hadn't been on "a real date" in so long and now he was making a mess of it. Luckily for him Jared seemed to be enjoying it. Jared picked up the menus and handed one to Jensen.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

"Yeah me too, I'm still not fully recovered from last night." Jensen confessed.

"It was a good night and I've never seen Steve so happy, he deserves this."

"Definitely! He worked hard for it."

After a few minutes of studying their menus and idle chat about last night’s celebrations, the waitress arrived. They gave their orders of two full breakfasts and a pot of coffee.

"So,” Jared started, “I'm really glad you asked me out last night. I've been hoping you would for a while now."

"I've been wanting to for a while too; guess I wasn't sure if you'd be interested."

"I should have listened to Chad and Mike and asked you out ages ago."

"Well I did listen to Steve hence us being here." 

Jensen gave a smile and looked at Jared who had a similar smile spread across his face. The waitress arrived with the coffee and Jared picked up the pot and filled their cups.

"Mike tells me you’re up for a promotion along with Tom," Jared stated.

"Yeah and Chris also. The decision is being made next week, which means working my butt off for seven days trying to impress the powers that be."

"Well best of luck, I'll be rooting for you." That made Jensen smile once again.

After a couple of minutes the waitress brought them there breakfast and both of them tucked into their meal. Jensen realising he'd only been talking about himself inquired about Jared’s’ recent promotion.

"How are you enjoying things in Organised Crime?"

"Its’ great, we're working a big case at the moment but just can't seem to catch a break, ya know? Mike is under pressure from his bosses at the D.A's office to get charges filed on the ring leader but the guy just doesn't seem to make a mistake."

"It must be frustrating, but everyone messes up eventually right?"

"Yeah I hope your right."

The rest of the meal was finished in comfortable conversation with smiles and laughter. The waitress cleared the table and left the check on the table. Jared was taking out his wallet when Jensen stopped him.

"I've got it, I asked you out so I'm paying," Jensen said smiling at Jared.

Jared returned his smile and said "Ok but that means I get to buy you dinner."

Jensen left the money on the table along with a generous tip and walked out of the diner with Jared to the parking lot.

When they reached Jared’s car, Jared offered Jensen a drive home.

"Nah I'm good, thanks. I'm heading to Chris and Steve's because I promised to help them pick out the new colour scheme for the bar"

"That sounds fun! I told Chad and Sophia I'd call on my way back from lunch, they want to know all about our date."

"I'm pretty sure that’s what Steve meant when he said 'pick out colour scheme' too!"

They both laughed and gave each other a hug with the promise of arranging dinner during the week. 

+++

Jared was in the best of moods heading up the stairwell to Sophia's apartment. His date with Jensen had been a success and Jensen had agreed to dinner during the week. 

He arrived outside the door and knocked. The door swung open with Chad on the other side grinning.

"This may be the only time you've been right when it comes to my love life," Jared said begrudgingly.

"Dude, I told you!" Chad said bouncing up and down like an excited five year old.

+++

Jensen gave a light knock on the door and walked into Steve's apartment to find Steve, Chris, Tom and Mike sitting around the kitchen table pretending to be interested in colour schemes. Four sets of questioning eyes looking at him he put them out of their misery.

"We're going to dinner later this week."

Whoops, laughter and "I told you so!!" rang out through the kitchen.

 

+++

Mark Sheppard was sitting behind the desk in his office looking over the last week’s figures. 

He had the biggest casino in Texas along with a string of businesses around Austin, most of them a front to his larger business. He had free rein on the drug market in Austin with every dealer that was a threat already answering to him.  
That with the money laundering he was doing for his clients made him a very rich man.

The thing is, as he looks at the figures in front of him that could all change. He is getting pressure for Jeffery Dean and his Organised Crime Unit. He has had to be more vigilant in the last six months since he became the main focus of two new detectives in the unit. 

He was going to have to do something soon or things were going to start going downhill. He pulled out his cell and dialled the number for his head of security.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian Roche has worked for Mark Sheppard for the past fifteen years. He has been his right hand man for the past ten. Officially his role in the company is Head of Security. Sebastian knows everything that happens in the company, properly even more than his boss.

Sebastian had been expecting the call from his boss in relation to the O.C.U problem. As of yet it was not a huge problem, but it could turn serious very quick. They needed to get on top of things soon.

As soon as he entered the office he took a seat opposite Mark, he could tell this was going to be straight down to business. Mark poured two bourbons and handed him one inquiring of any problems in the last week.

"Did you take care of the issue on the south east side?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Small time dealer moved from Dallas didn't have time to build a client base before the boys gave him a good warning."

"Good. Any other problems?"

"Everything is running smoothly but things have had to be scaled back a little thanks to Jeffery Dean’s team. His two new recruits are nosing around a lot, waiting for us to make a mistake"

"How bad is it?"

"They don't have anything on you and therein lays the problem. They are asking questions, watching every move we make which means we've had to be more careful"

"What are you suggesting we do?" 

"Nothing yet, but I have a few ideas if the need arises. I suggest we continue being careful and see what happens over the next week."

Mark didn't like the idea of sitting back but he trusted Sebastian and going after two cops would definitely draw attention. For now he'd wait.

+++

Jensen, Tom and Chris arrived into the meeting room to find Jim Beaver, the current Chief of Trauma waiting for them. They each took a seat around the table as he began

"As you know following the announcement of the Chief of Staff's retirement I have accepted the position. I will be starting my new role in two weeks"

Each of them offered their congratulations and waited for him to continue.

"Over the next week the board and I will be making our decision of who will take over as Chief of Trauma, so keep in mind you are all being watched closely"

They all acknowledged that fact as Dr. Beaver went on and told them what would be expected of whoever got the position.

"Sorry to interrupt,” Sophia said as she entered the room, “but we have a male, mid thirties with severe blunt force trauma five minutes out."

"On that note if you gentlemen have no questions I'll let you get back to work"

They stood and each shook hands with Dr. Beaver and headed back to the E.R.

+++

Jared and Chad sat in the briefing room waiting for the captain and someone from the D.A's office to arrive. Jared assumed it would be Mike as he was the one in charge of the Sheppard case. They didn't have to wait long when Captain Morgan came in with Mike following, neither looked to be in a good mood.

"Okay where do we stand with the Sheppard case?" Morgan asked.

Jared was right; Captain Morgan may be straight to the point but always exchanged pleasantries so yeah he was not in a good mood. Chad gestured to Jared to fill them in.

"The same as we did last week more or less, pulling financials, tracking shipments and watching every business they own."

Morgan sighed, "So in other words Padalecki, we have nothing."

Jared and Chad just nodded and Captain Morgan stepped aside for Mike to take the floor.

"As you may know pressure is coming from the Governor’s office to get something on Mark Sheppard. It doesn't look good for him, the D.A's office or the P.D not to get an arrest after six months on this case"

Chad cleared his throat and interrupted Mike.

"We can't arrest him when we can't prove he is doing anything wrong and he’s covering his tracks very well and to be honest it’s frustrating as hell!"

"You're right Murray but we need to make head way and soon," Captain Morgan stated.

Mike nodded his agreement and offered his opinion.

"If we can't catch him for the big things we may just catch him on something small and go from there. My office will take over going through his financials, employees and all related paperwork, and the O.C.U can keep their presence known around the casino and his other business' and maybe he'll make a mistake if we keep the pressure on."

"Agreed," Morgan said "Now Padalecki, Murray, head over to General, a known drug dealer has been taking there, badly beaten, could be Sheppard’s work."

"On it Captain." 

+++

Jared and Chad went into Austin General and headed straight for the E.R nurse’s station. When they got there they found Jensen and Chris in conversation with one of the nurses. Chad chuckled and called over to them.

"Hey guys, slow day?"

"Bite me Murray!" came the expected reply from Chris.

Jensen, followed by Chris, walked over and gave Jared a smile.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Drug dealer got beaten up and we need to interview him; could be a lead in our case," Jared replied.

Jensen looked over to the board and asked. "What’s the name?"

"Terry McGee," answered Chad 

Chris followed Jensen’s line of vision.

"That’s the guy Tom is working on in Trauma two." Chris said as Tom and Sophia walked over to them.

Sophia gave Chad a small kiss.

"Hey babe,” Chad smiled back and then turned to the detectives,” What are you doing here?"

"We need to interview the guy in Trauma two."

"Sorry guys I just called it. He didn't make it," said Tom.

"Okay, can you go through his injuries with me and anything he might have said while you were treating him?" 

"Sure, follow me I'll get the chart."

Chad, Tom and Sophia headed back to trauma two while Chris excused himself to check in on a patient, leaving Jared and Jensen alone. Jared thought now would be the perfect time to arrange dinner plans.

"So you still want to grab dinner some night?"

"Of course!" Jensen said with a smile.

"How about Carlson’s tomorrow night? Can't beat steak and a few beers."

"Sounds good, I get off at 8:00 I could meet you there around 8.30?"

"It’s a date."

Chad arrived back with Sophia and told Jared he had everything. He gave Sophia a kiss and they headed out to the car. Jared found himself having an extra bounce to his step.

"You scored another date?"

"Tomorrow night. You get any thing off of Tom?"

"Yeah, looks like the guy put up a fight; might be skin under his nails so hopefully the ME will get something. Let's head over and have a look at the crime scene."

"Okay C.S.I's are probably still there, maybe they found something."

+++

Sebastian hung up the phone and headed to the boss' office. He had hoped that with the police coming up with nothing they would start to back off. He really did not want to make a move on the O.C.U but they needed to take some pressure off.

Mark was spitting fire when he arrived.

"What good is it having someone in the D.A's office if they are going to let them dig into every paper trail this company has for the last 20 damn years?!?"

"The paper work is clean, but that’s not our biggest problem"

"THEN WHAT IS?"

"Padalecki and Murray were at the hospital to interview Terry McGee. He died before they could talk to him but they just arrived at the crime scene. I think they are trying to link his death to us."

"And can they?"

"McGee scratched one of our guys in the fight, there could be trace evidence. He's one of the new guys, young and naïve, but more importantly expendable."

"What do you mean?"

"I have an idea on how we can get Padalecki and Murray off our backs and let the newbie take the fall for McGee’s death."

"How exactly?"

"We'll get him to stage a mugging on one of them that results in their death. Morgan and his team will be so preoccupied with getting justice that it'll take the pressure off us. We'll set up the newbie to look like a junkie that couldn't get a fix off McGee so he resorted to mugging."

"Do it."


	4. Chapter 4

When Jared and Chad arrived at the O.C.U Tuesday morning they were meet at their desks by the office clerk Sandy. They exchanged their good mornings as she handed them a folder each.

"Pre-lims from C.S.I and the M.E. Captain Morgan wants you in his office as soon as you've read through them."

"Thanks Sandy."

"No problem."

She took her leave and left them to it. Jared opened the folder to the M.E report and started to read through it. Twenty minutes later Chad broke the silence.

"The forensics is basically a bust; all blood and D.N.A belong to the vic."

"The medical examiner found D.N.A under McGee’s finger nails but that’s where our luck stops, it doesn't match anyone on the system."

"Guess we better go fill Morgan in."

They both got up and headed towards the Captains office.

+++

Chris and Tom were already in the doctors’ lounge when Jensen arrived. Chris looked extremely pissed off where as Tom seemed to be amused by Chris' mood. Jensen grabbed a coffee and sat down to join them.

"I'm telling you the whole damn world is against me!!! Five major trauma's since yesterday and I'm 0/5!"

'So that would be the reason for Chris' mood,' thought Jensen. Tom was grinning in amusement at Chris.

"You do know it’s not a scorecard of how many people you saved they'll be looking for," Tom said still grinning.

"Yeah Chris! Its how you run and manage the team they're looking at," Jensen added.

"Easy for you both to say when Tom's 4/4 and you're what 4/5?"

"5/6 as of twenty minutes ago."

"I hate both of you," Chris muttered.

Jensen and Tom burst out laughing as Chris stood up and headed back to work muttering curses under his breath.

"So big date tonight, where's Jared taking you?"

"We're both working early tomorrow so we’re just heading to Carlson’s for a steak and a couple of beers."

Tom wiggled his eyebrows, "Are you going to ask him back to your place for a night cap?"

"You trying to throw me off my game for tomorrow man?" Jensen said with a laugh  
Tom giving the most innocent look he could "Would I do that!"

They finished their coffees and headed back to work.

+++

Captain Morgan was seated at his desk when Jared and Chad entered. He offered them a seat and began.

"What have we got?"

"There was nothing at the scene other than the victims D.N.A but the M.E did get D.N.A under the victims finger nails, nothing on the system though" Chad informed him.

"I've uniformed officers talking to neighbours and other contacts that may have known McGee. So far nothing has come up. Could this be just a drug deal gone bad?"

"To be honest Captain it could be. Sheppard normally recruits dealers to work for him, he doesn't have them killed, unless whoever did the attack went too far and didn't mean to kill McGee" Jared supplied.

"Okay, head out to the streets and talk to some dealers, see what they have to say."

"Sure thing Captain."

+++

Sebastian told Brock Kelly, the newest member of Sheppard Enterprise, to meet him at a small unused warehouse on the outskirts of town. Brock walked into the warehouse where Sebastian was waiting for him.

It didn't take long to go over what he wanted done. He gave Brock all the information he needed on Padalecki and Murray and told him it didn't matter which one he targeted as long as it was taken care of in the next couple of days. With that, Sebastian left the warehouse.

Brock had a quick look through both files and decided he would take a day or two to watch both detectives and then make his move. He left the warehouse and went to start his recon.

+++

Jensen left the hospital at 8:30 freshly showered and changed. He had sent Jared a text to let him know he was running late. He walked into Carlson’s and found Jared at the bar chatting with Steve. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late, the E.R is hectic tonight."

"No problem I'm just in the door myself." 

Steve handed them two beers, told them to grab a table and he'd bring down their usual orders shortly. 

"So how was your day? You get any breaks on your big case yet?"

"Still no breaks. Spent the day walking the streets with Chad trying to get leads, pretty boring stuff really. Did you have a good day?"

"Wasn't too demanding; spent a good share of it catching up on charts until about 6pm when two major R.T.A's arrived."

Steve arrived to the table with their order and told them if they needed anything else to holler. They ate their meal while chatting about their families and work. When the meal was finished Jared headed to the bar, paid the bill and brought down two more beers.

"Thanks for dinner Jared, I'm officially stuffed."

"You’re welcome, and I’m stuffed too! Steve does the best steak around. I'll have to make this my last beer because I've got an early start tomorrow and a busy day. Sorry."

"Sure, that’s fine; I should make it an early night, too. I've got to try and impress the board tomorrow; Tom is definitely running away with the promotion at the moment."

"I'm sure your right up there with him."

They both laughed and finished there beers, said their goodnights to Steve and headed outside. As soon as they walked into the car park Jared faced Jensen, places a hand on the side of his face and kissed him. After a minute Jared pulled away and smiled at Jensen.

"I've wanted to do that all night, sor-"

He doesn't get to finish when Jensen had his lips back on Jared’s, coaxing him to part his lips and allow Jensen to explore his mouth which Jared happily does. After a couple of minutes, they separated, both of them panting from the excitement.

"So would you like to come over to my place Saturday night? We could order Chinese and continue where we just left off?" Jensen asks.

"Definitely!"

With another quick kiss they say goodnight and go there separate ways. Jared never notices the car across the way, the occupant studying him closely.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday came around too quickly for Jensen. He had spent the last two days making sure all of his charts and paperwork were up to date, while maintaining his E.R duties. The board was interviewing him after lunch and he wanted to show he could keep up with his administrative duties as well as deal with the major traumas that came in.

He was feeling confident in his work all week, Dr. Beaver seemed pleased with him and he was finally on top of his charts. Tom had his meeting with the board this morning and Chris was their last appointment this evening. He was hoping to meet Tom and get an idea of how his interview went. As if reading his mind he spotted Tom walking towards him.

"Hey man, how was your meeting with the board?"

"Good I think, pretty standard questions. ‘What can you offer to the position?’, ‘Where do you see yourself in five years?’"

"The usual then?"

"Pretty much. They did focus a lot on the administrative side of things. You know how suits love paperwork."

"Just got the last of my charts finished up, Chris however, has a pile that would put the Leaning Tower of Pisa to shame!"

"Nothing usually there then," Tom said with a laugh, "You heading to Carlson's tonight for a few beers?"

"Yeah, Sophia said herself; Chad and Jared are heading out too. I assume Mike will be joining us?"

"Of course. Hey maybe you can take your boy home for that night cap tonight?" Tom grinned as he left Jensen staring after him.

Jensen, however, thought that may not be such a bad idea.

+++

The last two days had been more frustrating than usual for Jared. They had nothing to connect McGee’s death to Mark Sheppard and Captain Morgan had handed the case over to Homicide. 

They had received a tip off that there was a delivery of drugs being received at one of Sheppard's premises Wednesday night and had spent the night staked out in the car only to find out it was a delivery of new washing machines for a laundry mat so he was not having a good few days. 

Chad was sat opposite on the phone to Sophia while Jared was finishing up the paperwork from their stakeout. He looked over as Chad was just hanging up.

"Sophia still up for a few drinks tonight?"

"Yip and your favourite Doc is coming too with Tom and Baldy."

"You do realise if he hears you calling him that he will kick your ass?"

"Not going to happen. I'm staying at Sophia's tonight so if you want to play doctors and nurses the apartment is all yours!" 

"Very subtle Chad, thanks, and I'm having dinner at Jensen's tomorrow night so you don't have to stay out on my account. Now could you please finish your share of the paperwork so we can get out of here at some stage today?"

"Fine, go grab us some coffee."

With that Jared headed for the coffee thinking maybe inviting Jensen for a beer after Carlson's might be a good idea.

+++

Jensen, Tom and Chris arrived at Carlson's to find Jared, Chad and Mike sitting at the bar with Steve. When Steve saw them entering he pointed to their normal table and the whole group headed over and took a seat while greeting each other. Jensen took a seat beside Jared as Steve and one of the bar staff laid down three pitchers of beer and some glasses. 

"Hey, did Sophia not come with you guys?" Chad asked Jensen

"One of the nurses called in running late, she said she'd meet us here within the hour," Jensen replied. 

"So how did all of your interviews with the board go today? I'm guessing my man nailed it?" Mike asked the three candidates at the table.

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed "It’s between my two boys, when Dr. Beaver started talking about the importance of administration and making sure paperwork was up to date I'm pretty sure I nodded off, as I was leaving he told me I'd want to catch up on my charts. So I'm not holding my breath."

Steve gave Chris a soft peck on the cheek "You are of better use in the trenches than behind a desk babe," Steve said smiling.

Chris returned his smile and took a swig of his drink.

Jared turned to Jensen and leaned in to whisper "I think you have it in the bag!"

"Thank you for your optimism," he replied with a smile.

The next hour was spent drinking, chatting and laughing with each other. Sophia arrived and told them she was too tired to stay and to see if Chad needed a ride home to which he said yes. Mike and Tom left shortly after as Mike had to go to the office in the morning to finish prep on a case he had Monday. Chris and Steve decided to play some pool and left Jared and Jensen at the table on their own.

After a while Jensen finished off the last of his beer and asked Jared if he wanted another.

"Actually I was thinking if you'd like, we could go back to my place and have a beer there… maybe watch some TV?" Jared replied

"Yeah, that sounds good! Do you have your car or should I call us a cab?"

"My car is in the parking lot out back." 

"Okay, I must hit the head and let Steve and Chris know we're taking off. I'll meet you at the car?"

"Sure."

With that Jensen headed towards the restrooms and Jared went outside.

+++

Brock had been watching the two detectives for a few days and was just waiting for his opportunity. At the moment he was in his car across the street from Carlson's waiting and watching. He had seen Murray leave earlier with a woman and decided to stay and watch Padalecki.

He knew he was in the good books with Mr. Roche after he had informed him that Padalecki and Murray were staking out one of Mr. Sheppard’s business' Wednesday night. Now if he could get this job done he was sure that they would move him up to a better position within the company.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Padalecki exiting the bar on his own. He watched for a moment and saw that he was heading to the car park around the back of the building. He quickly and quietly made his exit from the car and crossed the street.

+++

Jared was smiling; thinking about what lay in store for the night. When he had asked Jensen back to his apartment there was no hesitation and he seemed eager. Jared couldn't be happier. As he approached the car he reached into his pocket and pulled out the car keys, lost in thoughts of Jensen.

He was suddenly pushed against the car from behind and something sharp was digging into his back.

"Hand over your wallet, watch and keys now!"

Jared was wedged between his attacker and the car with little room to move, he knew what the man was asking for wasn’t worth dying for so he raise his hands slowly.

"Ok take it easy, my wallet is in my back jeans pocket."

Jared kept his hands in view as he started to remove his watch. He was suddenly grabbed by his shoulder and spun around. As he was turned, all he saw was the knife coming towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared was lying on his side curled in on himself. He could feel a searing pain in his chest and was having difficulty pulling in enough oxygen. He didn't have to strength to move or the energy to even call for help.

Jared could find the draw of unconsciousness calling him; with the amount of pain he was in he thought it may not be a bad idea to let it claim him. The last thought before darkness struck him was that Jensen would find him shortly.

+++

Jensen strolled out of Carlson’s on cloud nine. He was going anything but he was hoping tonight himself and Jared could take things further in their relationship. He was falling hard for Jared and he was hoping it was mutual.

As Jensen turned the corner into the parking lot he knees nearly gave at the sight before. Jared was lying unconscious in a pool of blood beside his car.

"Jared?!"

He ran over and quickly dropped to his knees beside the taller man. He pulled out his cell and hit speed dial one. 

"Jen you just left, miss me already?"

"Chris! Call an ambulance and get out to the parking lot now! Jared's been attacked!"

With that he slam the phone shut and went back to checking Jared’s injuries. He took of his sweatshirt and applied pressure to what appeared to be two stab wounds.

A couple of minutes later Chris and Steve came running towards them Chris dropping down to the other side of Jared.

"The ambulance is on the way, what are we looking at?"

"Two stabs wounds to the chest, I think one of them punctured his lung, I've got decreased breaths sounds on the right?" Jensen replied with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't worry Jen; the ambulance will be here shortly. Just keep pressure on. Steve, you might want to call Tom and tell him to meet us at the hospital," Chris said looking up at his partner who was as white as a sheet watching what was unfolding in front of them.

"Sure yeah, I'll call Chad too and tell him to meet us there." 

After what seem like an eternity the E.M.T's arrived and stabilised Jared before loading him in the ambulance. Chris, Steve and Jensen followed the ambulance in Chris' car.

+++

Brock was feeling good he had done what had been asked of him and was sure that would earn him more trust with Roche. He decided against calling Mr Roche with the news and just go straight to his office to inform that the job was done and that he had gotten Padalecki's wallet and watch as requested.

As he approached Mr Roche's office he could see the door was slightly ajar and could hear Mr Roche talking to Mr Sheppard. This was even better he could tell the news to the main man and get his approval also. He raised his hand to knock when he heard his name being mentioned by Mr Sheppard.

"What is the situation with the Kelly Kid?"

"I'm waiting to hear from him, but if all has gone to plan he should have killed either Padalecki or Murray in a staged mugging and have their wallets and other personal belongings on him," Roche replied

"And what are your plans for him?"

"The boys are waiting for him at his flat where they'll get rid of him with an overdose so it looks like he overdid it with the money he stole from the mugging. With the cops belongings on him it'll be an open and shut case and with the D.N.A they can link him to McGee’s death also."

"Great, with the O.C.U busy with the death of one of their own we need to take the opportunity to get our shipments sorted before their attention is back on us."

Brock couldn't believe what he had just heard he needed to get out of there and come with a plan of his own.

+++

Jensen was seated in the waiting room with Steve and Mike, Chad was outside calling Jared's parents. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was falling in love with Jared and they were just getting comfortable with each other and now he could lose him.

He felt useless just sitting, waiting while Tom and Chris worked on Jared but he knew with his personal involvement with Jared he wouldn't be allowed in to the trauma room, so now he just had to wait and hope. He was brought out of his thoughts when saw Tom heading towards the small group of friends.

"Tom how is he? What’s happening?" Jensen asked with a tremor in his voice.

"Jen, he's stable for now. He has a punctured lung as a result of one of the knife wounds and the second would nicked an artery in his chest, if it was an inch to the right it would have hit his heart."

"So what does all that mean? Is he going to be okay?" Chad jumped in after returning from his phone call.

"Chris is taking him up to surgery now, they need to repair the artery and his lung then we'll know more after that. Dr. Ferris is doing the operation and Chris is scrubbing in; he'll be down as soon as he has news," Tom replied.

"Okay thanks, his parents can't get a flight until the morning but I'm listed as kin on his medical forms."

With that, Tom headed back to work with instructions that Mike get everyone so coffee and sandwiches and he'd be back when there was news.

+++

Jeff Morgan was in his office on the phone with the head C.S.I at the crime scene where one of his men had been stabbed. He looked up when heard a knock on the door to find Sandy. 

"Come in Officer McCoy, what can I do for you?"

"Captain there is a gentleman here that says he has information on the attack on Detective Padalecki and that Mark Sheppard is involved. He wants to talk about a deal."

"Call Detective Murray and Mike Rosenbaum. Fill them in and tell them to get here ASAP!"

"Yes Captain."

+++

Jensen, Steve and Tom had moved up to the waiting room on the surgical floor and were waiting for news. Mike and Chad had left a few minutes ago with news that they had a suspect in custody.

Jensen was pacing back and forth. He couldn't stay still and just hoped Chris would be in shortly with an update. As if reading his mind, Chris appeared at the waiting room door. Jensen took one look at his face and he knew the news was now good. 

Tom and Steve stood and moved over to stand beside Jensen. Steve looked at his partner, the man that he loved, and he could see the emotion he was trying to hide.

"Chris?" Steve asked worry seeping through his voice.

Chris took a deep breath and turned to face Jensen. Jensen could see that he was fighting to keep the tears at bay. Jensen's legs buckled under him the only thing saving him from the floor was Tom's firm grip on him. He couldn't lose Jared not now.

"I'm so sorry Jensen; there have been complications on the table. It's not looking good."


	7. Chapter 7

Chad walked out of the interview room and wiped his hand down his face. He had spent the last hour listening to Brock Kelly explaining how he had been hired by Sebastian Roche on behalf of Mark Shepard to take out either Jared or himself.

He felt guilty that it had been Jared instead of him. Jared was at the hospital fighting for his life and there was nothing he could do but only wait for news.

Chad opened the door to the observation room where Mike and Captain Morgan had been watching the interview with Kelly. Mike looked at him while shaking his head.

"It’s not enough Chad," Mike stated the stress clearly showing on his face.

"We have Kelly for the attack on Jared and the murder of McGee, I'm sure for a deal he will testify against Sheppard and Roche," Chad replied.

"There's no evidence, only his word and considering he has confessed to a murder and the attempted murder of a cop it’s not going to hold much weight on his own."

"Rosenbaum is right, we need more Murray," Captain Morgan added.

"We could send him in with a wire to Roche's office, if we're lucky Roche will admit to hiring him," suggested Chad.

Mike paced back and forth deep in thought, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He'd have to get Roche to implicate Sheppard as well, we'll only have one shot at this and I want Sheppard!"

"Alright, Rosenbaum you go in and offer him a deal for his co-operation. If he agrees, Murray can get to work on prepping him. We have to do this fast or Roche is going to get suspicious," instructed Captain Morgan.

"Agreed!" replied Mike as he left the room and headed into Kelly.

"Captain I'm going to phone for an update on Jared then I'll get to work prepping the kid."

"Keep me posted," with that Captain Morgan left the room.

+++

It seemed like an eternity since Chris had been in to update them on Jared and Jensen was getting more and more worried with every minute that ticked by. He was hoping no news was good news.

Tom and Steve sat silently across from him in the waiting room. There was no point in trying to fill the silence; there was nothing to say until Chris came back with news.

A few minutes later Dr. Ferris walked in with Chris following. Chris looked tired but there was something else in his expression also. Jensen wasn't sure what it was as he stood and walked over with them Tom and Steve joining him.

"Dr. Ackles, Dr. Welling and ..."

"This is my partner Steve Carslon," Chris provided.

"Sorry to have to meet you under these circumstances,” she replied before continuing. "I understand Jared's parents are on their way here but we have authority from Mr. Murray to speak with you Dr. Ackles in regard of Jared?"

"That’s correct. How is he?" asked Jensen, not able to hold the quiver from his voice.

"Well as you are aware we had problems keeping him stabilized on the table, with the blood loss his heart was under severe strain. Luckily we got the injuries repaired quickly and after two transfusions he is now resting comfortably in recovery."

"Thank God!" Jensen said realizing the look on Chris' face had been relief.

"So he's going to be ok?" Steve asked.

"Yes. We expect him to make a full recovery. We will keep him sedated for the night to let his body rest and will bring him around in the morning. I suggest you all go get some sleep and come back then."

"Please, could I see him for a few minutes?" asked Jensen still close to tears although with relief more than anything.

"He'll be situated in a room shortly. I'll have a nurse come get you. 10 minutes though and then no visitors until the morning." She answered with a smile.

"Thank you so much for everything Dr. Ferris."

Dr. Ferris shook each of the men’s hands and left. Jensen sat down, finally letting everything that had happened tonight sink in. Across the way he heard Tom's phone ring.

"It’s Chad. I'll fill him in while you visit Jared, then I suggest we all head home and at least grab a shower and something to eat. It’s nearly morning as it is," Tom said as he left to answer the call.

"We'll give you a ride home once you've seen Jared and collect you first thing to come back here," Steve said leaving no room for argument.

"Thanks man," Jensen replied.

It didn't take long until the waiting room door opened and Sophia walked in wearing her scrubs.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were off until Monday?" asked Chris.

"As if I'm going to let anyone else look after our boy in there. It took every favour I had in this place but I convinced the boss to leave me on Jared’s ward for the week." she replied with a big smile.

"Thanks Sophia," Jensen said returning her smile.

"Don't mention it. Now let’s go see your boy."

Jensen followed Sophia down the hall and into Jared’s room. She checked on his IV's and left Jensen alone with Jared.

Jensen walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Jared’s chest just assuring himself that Jared was there alive and was going to be ok. Not wanting to disturb him, he gently brushed the hair off his face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You are not allowed to scare me like that again, sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning Jay."

+++

Chad was sitting at his desk. After Kelly had agreed to wear the wire and go talk to Roche, he had done all the prep work and took him to the holding cells.

Tom had told him that Jared was going to be fine and wasn't allowed see anyone till the morning so he decided there wasn't any point going anywhere. In a couple of hours they would be heading out with Kelly to Roche's office so he started getting all the paperwork in order.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. He looked up to see Mike looking at him with concern.

"Thanks. I thought you would've headed home for a few hours sleep?" asked Chad.

"Couldn't sleep if I tried. No point. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm not the one Sheppard tried to have killed!" 

"You could have been, only that Jared was on his own first, and your partner and best friend just got stabbed so I doubt you’re fine." Mike said worry evident in his voice.

"Your right, I'm not. But I will be when that bastard’s behind bars!" With that Chad grabbed his coffee and headed out for some fresh air.

Mike hoped that everything would go down ok and they would get Sheppard because he didn't think his friends could take much more of this. In a few hours they would have their answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Brock walked into Sheppard's casino and headed down the corridor to Mr.Roche's office. His stomach was in knots as he thought of what he was about to do. He knew he had no choice, if Sheppard and Roche wanted him dead there was no place he would be safe. 

Prison wasn't ideal but at least he'd be alive and if all went to plan when he got out there would be no one to threaten his life. When he arrived at the office door, he took a deep breath and reached for the handle.

+++

Chad was waiting in the police van around the block. He had two technical support officers with him recording everything being said. There was a sniper in the building across the street from the casino targeting Roche's office in case anything went wrong.

After a couple of minutes Chad heard Brock knock on a door. This was it, their only chance to nail Mark Sheppard. He just hoped the kid wasn’t going to screw up.

"Mr. Roche? Sorry to arrive unannounced but -"

"What are you doing here!?!" asked Roche his voice clearly angry.

"I thought you'd want to know right away that I completed the job."

"You were supposed to phone me when it was done!"

"I assumed you would want Detective Padalecki's personal items as soon as possible, it sounded important when you asked me to take them once I'd stabbed him?"

Chad was actually impressed at how Brock was handling this. He showed no sign of nerves and wasn't asking anything straight out, he held his breath as Roche answered.

"Yes and I also told you to phone me when it was done, not come to my bloody office!!"

"We've got him!" Chad said excitedly. "Hold positions! We need him to implicate Sheppard."

"Mr. Roche, I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you know you were right to trust me with the job and hopefully even meet Mr. Sheppard. You know, try to impress the boss?"

"Mr. Sheppard will be glad this matter is taken care of," Roche said with a smile as he reached into his top drawer for the gun he kept there, "unfortunately you won't be around for him to tell you."

"Wait!! Please! You said Mr. Sheppard ordered Padalecki dead, I did as he asked! Why would he have me killed for that!?!"

"Detective Padalecki wasn't the only one he requested the demise of, but well done, you did a good job," Roche sneered as he raised the gun at Brock."

Just as Roche went to pull the trigger he heard glass break and felt a searing pain in his back.

Chad heard the shouts through his earpiece, "Suspect down, all teams move in! Secure the building."

Chad pulled out his cell and dialled Mike. Mike answered after one ring.

"Rosenbaum, we got him get the warrants."

+++

Jensen had arrived at the hospital two hours ago. He was informed by Sophia that Dr. Ferris had taken Jared off the sedative and he would be waking in the next couple of hours.

He was currently sitting in a chair at Jared's bedside waiting for him to wake up. Jared was stirring for the last few minutes so he knew he would be waking shortly.  
As if reading his mind Jared slowly started opening his eyes.

"Jay, hey you going to open those eyes for me?"

"Jen?" Jared croaked out.

"Yeah it’s me. Hold on I'll get you some ice chips."

Jensen grabbed the cup from the side and place two ice chips to Jared’s lips.  
Jared opened his mouth and took the offered chips and was grateful for the coolness on his throat.

"Take it easy, you were intubated up until this morning. Your throat is going to hurt."

"How bad?" Jared whispered not waiting to strain his voice too much.

Jensen reached over and placed a hand on Jared’s, he gave a sad smile as he met Jared’s eyes.

"You were stabbed twice, once to your chest that nicked an artery but Dr. Ferris was able to repair it, the second wound punctured your lung but she was able to re- inflate it and the x-rays look good. You’re going to be ok. God Jay, you scared me half to death." 

Jensen couldn't hide the emotion in his voice and Jared easily picked up on it. He turned his hand under Jensen's and interlocked their fingers.

"Sorry I scared you Jen, but as you said I'm going to be fine," he gave Jensen a reassuring smile and Jensen returned it.

They both looked up when they heard the door opening and in walked a middle aged woman with red rimmed eyes.

"Oh thank God Jared, your awake. How are you?" She asked walking to the opposite side of the bed to Jensen.

"Momma I'm ok. I’m going to be fine." Jared replied and took his mother’s hand.

"We couldn't get a flight out till this morning and we were so worried…" She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and her husband moved to her side to comfort her.

Jensen stood and cleared his throat.

"I'll let you have some time alone and I'll call back later Jay."

"Jen wait, before you go -" Jared started before his mother interrupted.

"Jen? As in Jensen?"

"Yes ma'am" Jensen replied.

"We've heard so much about you. I wish we didn't have to meet you like this. I'm Sherri and this is my husband Gerry."

Gerry offered his hand to Jensen which Jensen took. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"And you son, Jared has told us a lot about you and please, its Gerry and Sherri."

Jared gave a small laugh from his bed and drew everyone's attention back to himself.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about awkward 'meet the family' dinners now."

Suddenly the tension and stress in the room was replaced with a pleasant happiness. Jensen left them to have some family time with the promise he'd return later. He gave Jared a kiss on the forehead before he left.  
+++  
Chad and several officers followed the swat team into the home of Mark Sheppard. They had been given the all clear and told Sheppard was in his study.

He told the officers to search everywhere and leave nothing unturned. He walked into the study and found Sheppard standing in front of his desk.

He pulled out the warrants and walked over to the man that had caused him so much grief for the last six months.

"Mark Sheppard, I am arresting you for conspiracy to commit murder and I also have a warrant to search all of your premises. This nice officer beside me is going to read your rights to you." Chad stated indicating to a uniformed officer who was standing beside Sheppard.

Chad took a step closer to Sheppard and grinned at him. 

"I got you, you son of a bitch."


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Jared noticed when he woke was the smell of coffee in the room. The second was Tom and Jensen talking quietly.

Yesterday he had spent time with his parents and Jensen. Mike had phoned Jensen to inform him of Mark Sheppard’s arrest and that himself and Chad would be stuck with paperwork for the remainder of the day.

Dr. Ferris had arrived shortly after that and sent everyone home until tomorrow stating that he needed his rest. He was a little disappointed at not being able to see Chad but Mike said they would be in first thing tomorrow, which as he opened his eyes he realised was now today.

"Hey you’re awake! Do you need anything?" Jensen asked as he moved to Jared’s side.

"Water?" 

"Sure. How are you feeling?" 

"Sore but ok. You been here long?" Jared inquired, glad that Jensen was there. Waking up seeing Jensen was definitely something he could get used to.

"About twenty minutes, Tom’s here too. Chris, Steve and Mike went for coffee, they should be back shortly.

"Hey Jay you’re looking a lot better than the last time I saw you," Tom moved beside Jensen a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, thanks Tom. Jensen told me you and Chris threated me in the E.R."

"Just doing my job but you did have us worried."

The door opened before Jared could say anything else to reveal Steve, Chris and Mike.

"So you decided to join the world of the living then,” Chris joked as he sat down on the bed on the opposite side of Jensen and Tom.

"How are you feeling Jared?" Steve asked from his place at the bottom of the bed.

"Not too bad. They've got pretty decent drugs here man." 

Jared looked over at Mike who had yet to say anything. 

"So you got him? Can you make it stick?" What about Roche?" Jared had been patient but it was getting to him and he needed to know.

"Whoa, slow down I'll tell you everything," Mike replied as he took a seat beside Jensen.

Mike spent the next half an hour telling Jared everything that had happened. He also told him that there would be more charges filed once his office went over everything seized as a result of the searches.

Jared should feel relieved, even want to celebrate. The man they had been after had basically been brought to his knees. It might have taken Jared's attacked to get him but nevertheless they had gotten him.

He knew why this victory wasn't feeling right and he also knew that Mike was purposefully avoiding the issue. He needed to know what was going on.

"Mike. Where's Chad?"

+++

Chad sat at the kitchen table in his apartment staring at the coffee in his hands that had gone cold long ago. Sophia took a seat beside him and put her hand on his arm.

"Babe, you need to go see him."

"You know for the first time in six months there is no paperwork waiting for me on my desk. In the last two days I've gotten more work done and closed the biggest case of my career."

"And you should be happy about that and at the hospital with Jared celebrating that the bastard’s behind bars."

Chad stood up with a squeal of the chair and started pacing.

"Jared shouldn't be in the damn hospital!! We watched everything that company did for six damn months! How did we miss this? Kelly was watching him for a week. I'm his partner; I should have had his back. We knew all the scrutiny we were putting on Sheppard was bound to piss him off!"

"Chad you couldn't have known and you can't watch his back 24/7. It could just as easily have been you in that hospital bed. Jared’s your partner, your best friend and you know you should be at the hospital with him and you know there is no way in hell he blames you for any of this. So get off your ass and go see your partner."

"It seems we've been partners forever it just scares me how that could change in a split second and that I could've lost him. He's like a brother to me, but you're right I need to see him."

+++

It was late. His friends had been and gone. His dad and momma had visited for a couple of hours and had gone back to their hotel now.

Visiting hours were over. Jensen was still at his side as he knew the nursing staff and well, Jared appreciated the company. What he really wanted though was Chad and he couldn't understand why he wasn't here.

"Jay are you alright? You've been quiet all day," Jensen asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm worried about Chad. This isn't him, he should be here making inappropriate jokes and pissing off the nursing staff."

"You heard Mike. He feels guilty about what happened to you. He nearly lost his partner and he is bound to be upset. And in true Chad fashion he is handling it the wrong way. But I have no doubt he will show up soon."

"Thank you. You have been here for me throughout this whole thing. You're amazing you know that?"

Jensen stood up from the chair and nudged Jared over in the bed and climbed up beside him, putting an arm around Jared’s shoulders, pulling him into him so Jared’s head was resting on his shoulder. 

"There is no where else I would be. I wish I had asked you out months ago so I could have spent every night holding you close and waking up to that gorgeous smile of yours."

"I am definitely not opposed to that idea when I get out of here."

Jared reached over and put a hand on Jensen cheek and guided his head down until their lips met. They spent the next ten minutes exchanging gentle kisses and just being close to each other.

"When you do get released from here I want to spend a week exploring every inch of you with my hands, my lips, I want to know every piece of you."

"Yes that sounds... yes..., so when can I get out of here?"

Jensen gave a soft chuckle but before he respond a knock came to the door.

Jared called for whoever was there to come in. The door opened and in walked a very tired and weary looking Chad.

"Hey Jare."


	10. Chapter 10

"Chad, hey," Jared said as a big smile came across his face.

"Sorry about coming in so late, Sophia called in a favour," Chad replied.

"No that’s fine. I'm glad you came."

Jensen stood up from his place beside Jared. He knew that Jared and Chad needed time alone so he went to excuse himself.

"Well I need to go home get some sleep and prepare for my meeting with Dr. Beaver in the morning.”

"Oh I almost forgot. You find out about the promotion in the morning," Jared stated.

"Yeah, first thing in the morning but I'll come straight here when I'm finished the meeting."

Jensen bent down and gave Jared a soft kiss, then moved to Chad and gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, thanks and best of luck with the promotion!" Chad said meaning it.

With that Jensen left the room.

"So we finally nailed the son of a bitch?" Jared asked.

"Looks like. Mike will have a hearing in the morning with a list of charges a mile long." 

"Great. So you doing ok?"

Chad huffed out a laugh and moved to sit in the chair at Jared's bedside.

"Don't you think I should be asking you that? I mean you're the one that ended up alone in a parking lot bleeding out because of the bastard!?"

"Chad, it could have been either one of us. Mike told me what the Kelly kid said in his statement. He would have taken whoever was alone first. It just happened to be me." Jared said as he gave Chad a small smile.

"I should have known he would do something like this. We spent months disrupting his business; I knew it would piss him off. I should have had your back man." 

Chad was looking at his lap. His voice was small and he sounded miserable.

"No way. No. I refuse to let you blame yourself for this. There was absolutely no way to see this coming. We got him Chad and I'm going to be fine. So cut this shit out before I end up tearing my stitches kicking your ass!"

Chad looked up at him then a small smile gracing his features.

"I guess if you’re threatening ass kicking’s you must be ok? But seriously, you scared the shit out of me. Do you know how long it would have taken to train in a new partner?" The smile on Chads face turning into a big grin.

"Ass." Jared laughed seeing that Chad had relaxed now. "So when will we know about the hearing?" Jared continued.

"Mike said he'd come straight here after it. I think he wants to find out about Tom and the promotion as well."

Jared nodded while trying and failing to suppress a yawn.

"Okay Jay, you get some sleep. I'll come back in the morning with Mike."

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

Chad got up and walked to the door. He turned back before he opened it seeing Jared already losing the battle to stay awake.

"I'm glad you’re ok Jay."

+++

The next morning Jensen arrived to find Tom and Chris waiting in the corridor outside Dr. Beaver's office.

Chris stood up to address both his friends. 

"Okay so I meant to tell you both sooner but with everything going on with Jared I couldn't find the right time."

Both Jensen and Tom looked at him with matching expressions of confusion. 

"Chris wants going on?" Tom asked

"I withdrew from the running. I've decided to transfer to surgery. Dr. Ferris offered me a place on her team."

"You’re going back to residency?" Jensen asked surprised.

"Paperwork and meetings aren't me guys. I need to be in the trenches and the other night being in the O.R, the adrenalin, it made me think. I want to do this even if it means training all over again."

"Well if that’s what you want, congrats man! I'm happy for you." Tom replied.

"Yeah Chris, that’s great.” Jensen added.

"Okay I'm going to leave you both to it. I'll be in with Jared when you’re done. Best of luck guys."

Chris headed off down the corridor leaving Tom and Jensen waiting for Dr. Beaver.

After a couple of minutes he appeared at his office door.

"Gentlemen, if you'd like to come this way."

+++

Mike and Chad walked into Jared’s hospital room to find Chris and Steve chatting with him.  
Jared looked up as soon as they walked in.

"So how did it go?" Jared asked anxiously.

"Remanded without bail. The powers that be are so sure of a conviction they’re not even willing to make a deal with him." Mike replied.

"So it’s as good as over then?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, there are over twenty charges against him, most of which have undeniable evidence. He ain't getting out of there in the next fifty years." 

There was a collective sigh of relief around the room at the news. 

"Chris shouldn't you be at the meeting?" Mike asked just noticing Chris shouldn't be there.

"I withdrew, changed to Surgery. Long story, I'll fill you in later. But Tom and Jensen should be down shortly."

As if on command the door opened and Jensen appeared smiling raising his hand towards the door.

"Gentlemen I give you the new Chief of Trauma…. Dr. Tom Welling!" 

Tom walked in and Mike met him and gave him a kiss. "Congrats babe."

Everyone in the room congratulated Tom but Jared's eyes were on Jensen. When Jensen meet Jared's eyes and saw the sad smile on his face he moved over to sit beside his boyfriend.

"Sorry about the promotion Jen." Jared whispered into his lover’s ear.

Chris looked over and was the first to address Jensen.

"Hard luck man."

"Hey, I'm good and I'm happy for you Tom. It actually works out well. I'm the senior attending and I'll be focused on the patient's not having to worry about paperwork and admin and best of all I'll have more time to spend with Jared."

Jared leaned over a placed a kiss on Jensen's cheek.

"I'm definitely in favour of that," Jared replied laying his head on Jensen's shoulder.

The next few hours were spent with everyone catching up on each other’s news and when Jared's dinner arrived, everyone except Jensen headed to Carlson's for a few drinks to celebrate Tom's promotion.

After Jared had finished eating, Sophia came in to give Jared a sponge bath while Jensen went to get something to eat himself.

It wasn't long after Sophia finished that Jensen arrived back to Jared. He slid in beside Jared, again engulfing the larger man in his arms. He let Jared's head rest on his shoulder and gently caressed Jared's hair.

"Are you sure you're ok about the promotion?" Jared asked after a couple of minutes.

"More than. I wasn't lying when I said I want to spend more time with you Jay. I'm still young and I love working in the E.R. and now I'm falling in love with something outside of my job too."

Jared raised his head and looked into Jensen's eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you too, Jen."

Jensen bent down and pressed his lips to Jared's. He gently coaxed his boyfriend’s mouth open and explored the taste of Jared. Jensen moved his hand down under the sheets and felt Jared's arousal.

"Let me take care of you Jay?"

"What if someone comes in?" Jared asked, torn between need and not wanting his lover to lose his job.

"Sophia is on duty for the night. I asked her to give us some alone time and I'd call if you needed anything."

"You had this planned?" Jared asked with a smirk.

"Since the minute I saw you Jay." 

Jared pulled Jensen down into another kiss and after a few minutes of exploring each other he looked up at Jensen.

"Then no more waiting."


End file.
